Changes of life for life
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Helga Pataki is no longer who she was b4..she leads a life that seems so perfect but only two people can see through her, ber best friend and the love of her life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.  
  
A/n: Hello, this is my first fic. Please be kind and don't flame me. This is just the prologue. Helga and the rest of the gang are in senior year high school. Do not forget to review. Oh yeah, do not mind the grammar mistakes.  
  
  
  
She is tall, blonde, fairly tanned, beautiful and intelligent. The girl who had all this feature walked down the school corridors. Wherever she walks past, people would admire her sense of fashion, taste, style and popularity. She no longer stood as a big school bully with a uni-brow although she still has a laser mouth. She had her popularity raised by being one of the school's cheerleaders. She had the sense of balance, grace and hip. The girl walked to her locker to retrieve a few books. Her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders. It was in layers and it was also decorated with a few butterfly burettes. She is greeted by a few of her other friends. After getting her books, she walks to the cafeteria to meet the gang. On her way there, she meets her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. The three chatted as they walked to the cafeteria.  
  
"So what's new, Pheebs?" the girl asks.  
  
"Nothing much. Gerald and I are going to the movies this week, you want to join us?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Nah, I would not want to be the middle of your little making out sessions", she answers.  
  
"No, I insist you come", Gerald says.  
  
"Well, we'll see how it goes", she answers.  
  
"Ok but at least consider coming" Phoebe begged.  
  
The three walked to the cafeteria and met up with a few of their friends. Among them were Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Stinky or Stanley, Curly or CJ, Brainy or Brian, Eugene and Arnold. The three greeted their friends and that one big group chatted away until the school buzzer buzzed. The girl seemed to have lost herself looking at the old football headed guy who was busy talking to the rest of the group. Her best friend noticed how sad she looked. Phoebe knew what was in her mind. She could tell by just one look at her that she is upset over 'ice-cream', her parents and her older sister. The buzzer buzzed and the group split up into a few groups. The girl walked alone to her class until someone called out for her.  
  
"Hellie, wait up", someone says.  
  
She turns around and sees her all time obsession walks up to her.  
  
"Yes, Arnold?" she asks.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you since we're in the same class?" he asks.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. I don't mind at all", she says.  
  
The girl that was all perfect was none other than the one and only Helga G. Pataki, the ex- bully in school. The reason she changed was because of her life and the way it turned out to be. She changed for the better but is her life going to ever be better?  
  
A/n: I'm ending it there. I hope you like it. It's a bit strange. It starts off funny, I know. Lol, I figured that it would suit my strange writing behaviour, so yea. Enjoy! 


	2. Hellie's everyday life

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.  
  
A/n: Hi people! I'm just continuing with the story. I'm glad that 4 people reviewed. I didn't expect to get even one. Oh well, thank you so much. Continuation is on its way.  
  
Helga had French and Arnold in her class. Helga had other friends in that class but she doesn't really socialize with them. Besides, the teacher is absolutely paranoid with large amount of noise. Madame Letoi (pronounced as Le tua) is a woman in her forties and she goes crazy everytime there is too much of noise in the class. In order to pass the class, the students in her class intend to be as silent as possible. Helga smiled at her friends and found a seat by the window. Arnold sat in front of her. Helga felt a bit uncomfortable and a bit happy about it. She used to be real obsessed with him. She had a statue of him made out of the gum he chewed for God's sakes. However, as she grew, she gave it up. Now, she just admired him from a far. 'Oh Arnold, how I wish you would notice me for who I am and like me the way I like you', she thought, looking at him. She didn't even realize that he had turned around. Arnold waved his hand in front of her and called out her name.  
  
"Hellie? Hellie? Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Helga shook her head and snapped out of her trance.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine", she stuttered.  
  
Arnold studied her for a while and he began to worry. Helga looked at him and smiled, assuring her that she is alright. Arnold was about to say something but then Madame Letoi came in. He turned around and class began.  
  
  
  
After two more classes, it was finally lunch time. Helga met up with Phoebe at her locker and the two good friends walked together to the school's courtyard where the whole gang hanged out together. Everyone was there eating their lunches while they talk about random things. When the two girls got there, they found a few openings to sit. Phoebe sat next to Gerald and Sid while Helga sat between Arnold and Rhonda. Helga took out her coleslaw sandwich and began to eat it. The group was having a discussion about the types of cuisines they have eaten. Rhonda gloated about the food that she ate.  
  
"I have personally tasted some very fancy food and delicacies unlike some of you", Rhonda said.  
  
"I eat Chinese, Korean and Japanese food everyday because mom makes them", Phoebe said, offering her sushi to the group.  
  
No one but Helga took it.  
  
"Geez Rhonda, I've never eaten anything fancy but I've eaten momma's good old country meal", Stanley (Stinky) said, in his southern accent.  
  
The whole group laughed at him. Helga just listened to them talk; she hardly said anything at all. Her old self would probably mock everything they said. She drops a few comments but nothing rude. The group often wonders what caused Helga to change. They started calling her 'Hellie' since she turned nice. She thought that no one would see through her but she was wrong. There were two people that saw through her. One of them was her best friend but the other one was someone rather unexpected.  
  
  
  
Classes ended and school was out. Helga gathered her things and walked out of school to the bus bay. There, she waited for her bus. As she waited, she stared at the empty road thinking of her issues with her parents and her older sister. Bob, Miriam and Olga were all she had in her family and yet, she never once felt loved by them. Bob mistakes her name for Olga's, Miriam couldn't be bothered with anything except making meals and milk shakes and Olga is just plain perfect. Olga wasn't staying with the family she was still in university but she's married and with a daughter. Halfway through her degree, she fell in love, got married and got pregnant. Olga is already in her 8th year and she's still not done with her education yet. Just about 4 years ago, she made a phone call to inform the family that she's married and pregnant. Bob and Miriam didn't take it so well and they took it out on Helga. Miriam felt depressed and she hardly does anything. Bob keeps getting drunk and lazes around. That was the beginning of her change. She began to lose confidence, self esteem and she began to feel more vulnerable than before. Helga began to talk softly and she began to control her anger. She stopped hanging outside. She concentrated on cooking meals and cleaning up the house. Then, Olga made another call with the news that she would be back. That was when everything changed back to normal but Helga changed into someone new. Helga was in tears for every moment that things were not right but when Olga called, she was glad for once that her sister was coming back. The memories fled into her mind. Suddenly, Helga felt someone tap her shoulder. She shook her head and snapped out of it. She turned around and saw that it was Lila.  
  
"Are you ever so ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Lila", Helga answered.  
  
Then, the bus arrived and Helga bid farewell to Lila and left. In about twenty minutes, she got home. It was back to the same old house that's a two storey terrace house which is sandwiched between two other terrace houses. Helga opened the door and walked into the house.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home? Bob? Miriam?" she called out.  
  
It was silence until someone crept up behind her and closed her eyes. Helga was going to scream but then she recognized the scent of lavenders.  
  
"Olga?"  
  
  
  
*~* to be continued*~*  
  
A/n: What did you think about that? Do you think its ok? Review! Review! 


	3. Olga's return

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.  
  
A/n: Nothing much to say here except read and review!  
  
  
  
"Olga?" she called out.  
  
The person released her and Helga turned around. There stood a young woman in her twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. She hugged Helga and Helga hugged her back.  
  
"Hello dear sister", Olga said.  
  
Helga smiled even though she was shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here, Olga? I thought you were in University in Boston?" Helga asked.  
  
"I've got to tell the family something and I figured that it's best that I tell everyone at the same time", Olga answered.  
  
Then, a very well dressed man and a young little girl about 4 years old walked to the pathway and greeted Helga.  
  
"Helga dear, how are you?" the man asked.  
  
The young girl kept her distance at first and in a split second, she ran to hug Helga.  
  
"Aunt Helga!" the little girl said.  
  
Helga hugged the little girl and put her down before hugging the man.  
  
"I'm doing pretty well, Chad and hello to you too, Amelie", Helga replied.  
  
Helga noticed that Olga had a very uncertain and sad look on her face. She knew that something was very wrong. That was when she saw 8 very large suitcases lined up next to each other. It was a bit strange to bring so much clothing back for a holiday.  
  
"Olga, what's going on here?" Helga asked.  
  
  
  
For the whole evening, Olga and her family kept chattering with Bob and Miriam. Olga still hasn't mention anything about why she was back with her family. Miriam made a huge dinner. She made roast pork, salad, mashed potatoes & gravy, mushroom soup and crackers with cheese. Helga made dessert. She made chocolate mousse with cherry on top. The mousse was sprayed into a glass until half and then, some vanilla and cream is added before another layer of mousse is added. To finish it off, Helga decorated it with cherries and let it chill in the fridge. It was Helga's specialty to make it. She learnt it from Home Economics class. Bob opened a bottle of wine that Chad had bought. Dinner was at the dining table. Big Bob and Miriam couldn't stop talking to Olga and Chad. Still, Olga didn't mention why she was really here. So, Helga asked.  
  
"So Olga, what are you doing back here?"  
  
Olga went silent and she held Chad's hand.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy. Chad, Amelie and I are moving back here to stay", Olga said.  
  
The table went silent. The only sound heard was the sound of Amelie's spoon touching the bowl of soup. Helga felt as if everything stopped.  
  
"We're going to stay here until Chad and I find a job and find ourselves a suitable house", Olga continued.  
  
Bob and Miriam looked at each other before smiling and hugging both Olga and Chad. It was unbelievable. Helga sat in her seat, shocked. She was happy and yet, she felt sad. Olga was going to stay in the same house as she is. That only means 2 things, sibling rivalry and a never ending comparison.  
  
Helga sat on her bed, doing her history homework. Olga and her family have been staying for almost two weeks now. Her mind was thinking about it but her body is doing homework. She wasn't sure whether she was alright with Olga moving back in or not. After all, things have changed so much since she left and things are going to change even more that she is back. Then, someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in", Helga said.  
  
Miriam came in and sat on her bed.  
  
"What's up, mom?" Helga asked.  
  
Miriam shrugged for a while before saying anything. Helga had been feeling more hostile ever since her life changed.  
  
"Honey, you know that both your father and I love you a lot, right?" Miriam started.  
  
'Oh-uh, this is definitely not good', Helga thought. Helga nodded her head to tell Miriam to continue.  
  
"Olga is moving in and we don't have much space in the house. It's going to be too crowded", Miriam said.  
  
"And?" Helga asked.  
  
"Your father and I think that it's best that you live on your own for the time being until Chad and Olga find a house. We'll pay for your expenses completely and you'll have your own place to stay at", Miriam said.  
  
It was unbelievable. Helga didn't know what to think. Her mind was flooded with so many emotions at one time. The only thing that came to her mind was that she is being kicked out of the house by her own parents because her older sister is moving back in.  
  
"So where exactly do I go?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"You'll be staying at the boarding house", Miriam answered.  
  
  
  
"So you're moving out?" Phoebe asked. Helga nodded her head. The girls were having ice cream at the parlour.  
  
"Where to?" Phoebe asked.  
  
They were interrupted by the waitress who was putting down their orders. Phoebe had a peppermint deluxe sundae while Helga had a vanilla and chocolate banana sundae.  
  
"The boarding house", Helga answered.  
  
Phoebe nearly choked on her ice cream.  
  
"The boarding house that Arnold lives in? The one that Gerald lived in and absolutely loathes?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Helga nodded her head and ate her ice cream.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Helga. Are you alright with all this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't really have a choice, do I? I'm not exactly their favourite child", Helga answered.  
  
Phoebe patted the back of Helga's hand.  
  
"Helga." Phoebe started.  
  
Helga smiled to assure her friend that she is fine.  
  
"You know Pheebs; you're the only one who calls me Helga among our friends. Everyone from the gang calls me 'Hellie' now", Helga said, changing the topic.  
  
Phoebe smiled at her best friend ever since preschool. She knew that Phoebe didn't want to talk about what they had just discussed just now.  
  
"Well Helga, I guess that's why I'm your best friend. I know that Hellie is an upfront but Helga is the real person. I love them both but I still like Helga better", Phoebe replied, smiling.  
  
  
  
After having ice cream with Phoebe, Helga went to the dock for a stroll. She went there to think about things. It was a pretty good day with the sun shining down nicely. The smell of salt water and the feeling of the breeze calmed her mind. The sight of sailboats was utterly amazing. Helga walked to the very end of the dock and sat there. She could see the island from where she was sitting, clearly. Helga didn't know what she wanted or how she felt ever since Olga announced that she was moving back in. All of a sudden, she could feel tears falling down her cheek. She couldn't keep it in any longer; she just let it go and cried. She couldn't help but feel depressed because she was never loved by her parents and she was never the one that they would care for. It was just too much. She's been waiting to release the tension for ages. She covered her face and let her feelings out.  
  
"Hellie, are you alright?" someone asked.  
  
Helga shot her head up, the voice was so familiar. She didn't want to be seen like this in front of the person although the person has seen her fall a lot of times. She didn't feel like it was appropriate. She wiped away her tears and turned around to face him with a smile that covered up her emotions.  
  
  
  
*~* to be continued*~*  
  
A/n: That's all I came up with. I'm so lame. ^_^; 


	4. Moving out

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.  
  
A/n: I've got nothing much to say really just thanks for reviewing. I wonder if I'll get more than 20 by this chapter. *hopes real hard* Oh well, hope springs eternal. Love you all, thanks again.  
  
*~* Continuation*~*  
  
"Hellie, are you alright?" the voice asked again.  
  
This time, Helga turned around and looked at the person. The person was none other than Arnold. He stood before her like a God. He had concern written all over his face.  
  
"I'm fine, Arnold. I'm just fine. I just had a bit of dust in my eye", she said.  
  
"You do? Here, let me look at it", Arnold said.  
  
Arnold cupped her cheek to look into her deep blue eyes. With one gentle blow, he blew into her eye. Arnold couldn't help but stare into her eyes. He had found her beautiful, fragile and pleasant. He even had a certain feeling for her but he just wasn't sure. What he saw was a very hot senior student in a nice off the shoulders top and jeans. However, he couldn't care less about her looks, it was what was in her that he liked. Helga looked away, she felt like if she didn't, she'll never be able to do so. Arnold got out of his trance.  
  
"Is there anything you want me to listen to?" Arnold asked.  
  
Helga shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You can lean on my shoulder if you want", he offered.  
  
Still, she shook her head.  
  
"I heard from Grandpa that you're going to move in with us for a while", Arnold started.  
  
Helga nodded her head. Then, she started hiccupping. Arnold told her to put her head between her legs and she did. As she did, the hiccups went away.  
  
"I'll walk you home, if you want me to", Arnold offered.  
  
Helga looked at him. Arnold was always the nice, caring and thoughtful one. There was not once he didn't care. Helga hasn't gotten over him yet but she got rid of everything that she used to be obsessed with him. She threw and burned every item. She thought that it would make her feelings go away but it only made her feel even more. Arnold treats everyone the same. Still, he did break her heart when he went out with Lila for some time around sophomore year. That lead to another major impact in Helga's changed. Then, Lila dumped Arnold for someone else. Helga was there to bring him out of his misery but Gerald got all the credit. It was in secret that she had comforted him whenever he needed it. She made Arnold promise to never tell a soul about what she did. He had also always returned the favour whenever she was upset but he never knew what is wrong with her. He just comforted her without questions or doubt. After she calmed down, Arnold walked her home. Everything was in silence but Helga did feel a bit better.  
  
Both Miriam and Olga took Helga to see her new room at the boarding house. Grandpa was their tour guide. Even Arnold was there to escort them.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Pataki. I reserved the best room for you daughter. None of the other tenants even know about it", Grandpa said.  
  
Miriam and Olga smiled. Arnold walked with Helga, at the back.  
  
"Grandpa's right, we reserved the best room for you", Arnold whispered.  
  
Helga smiled and Grandpa took them to a hallway. It was the same hallway that led to Arnold's room with a staircase. On the opposite side of Arnold's staircase was another hidden staircase, which led to Helga's new room. They all went to the room and Helga was astonished. The room was exactly like Arnold's the only difference is that the glass roof is a bit smaller but still big enough to see the sky.  
  
"Well dear sister, do you like it?" Olga asked.  
  
Helga nodded her head and Olga started squealing. She hugged Helga tight as Miriam paid Grandpa. Arnold smiled at Helga. 'Well, I guess I'm really moving in', she thought.  
  
  
  
Helga had all her personal belongings packed in a few boxes. Miriam had bought Helga some new furniture. Olga took Helga shopping for some decorations in her room like candles, dried flowers and some other things. After she packed, all her things were sent straight to the boarding house. Helga took a bit of time to adopt the fact that she is moving out. She had never stayed away from her room for long and now, she's moving permanently. She felt like she had already missed home although it was only 5 blocks away. Miriam had all Helga's things moved in three days time. Helga knew most of the tenants in the house so, it was pretty good. She did go over for dinner before she moved in to get to know the people there. She knew Ernie, Mr Kokoshka, Mr Hyunn and Suzy and that's pretty much all she need to know. She's known Grandma and Grandpa ever since she was a kid. She didn't need to really get used to living there since she sees them almost every day. They were like a second family to her since she changed. Grandma always insisted that she joined them for dinner or something. Arnold welcomed her to his home. He really wanted her to feel comfortable. He had a feeling that she might need that.  
  
  
  
Helga moved in and it was her day staying there. Her room was decorated nicely with wallpapers and all the things that Olga bought. Her bed was just under the glass roof. She had her laptop beside her bed and her phone as well. She had a little dressing table where she kept all her make-up and accessories. There was a door that connected her room with Arnold's. She listened to the radio and read a book. That was before Arnold knocked on her door and came into the room. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Arnold, what's up?" she greeted.  
  
Arnold walked into the room and sat on the bed with her.  
  
"Nothing much. I just came by to see how you're doing", Arnold said, casually.  
  
Helga smiled at Arnold. He seemed very fidgety, like he couldn't stand just sitting down.  
  
"So tell me, is there anything fun to do in this place?" Helga asked.  
  
Arnold's face lit up. He had been planning something to do in such a hot day.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't ask", Arnold said.  
  
Arnold told Helga to put on her swimsuit because they were going somewhere wild and wet. Helga agreed. Then, Arnold left her to change. Helga changed into a nice black bikini. The top had a stitched rose on it and the bottom was tied at the sides. She put on a pair of hot pants to cover her bottom. To top it all, she put on a pair of purple shades for the hot sun. She checked herself at the mirror. 'Shit. when did I got so skinny?' she thought. Her image reflected every part of her body. Her long legs, her flat stomach, a suitable pair of breast and a nice tight butt. She looked at herself and thought again. 'What happened to me?' she thought. Her long blonde hair was down to her chest.  
  
"Hey Hellie! Do you want it to be just us or do you want the whole gang to come along?" Arnold asked.  
  
Helga was interrupted by Arnold shouting. She snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Get everyone to come, the more the merrier", she shouted back.  
  
Helga slid on a pair of flip flops and she was ready to go. Then, Arnold made a call to all the guys and the girls since he didn't want Helga to know where he's taking her yet. Arnold got Helga to meet him outside while he made the phone calls. Helga got a towel, sun tanning lotion and a bottle of water before she put it into her bag. She made her way out of the boarding house. After about 10 minutes, Arnold came out. He stopped when he looked at her. That was when his jaw fell and his eyes bulged out.  
  
"Like what you see, Arnold?" Helga teased.  
  
Arnold gulped and took a deep breath. He led her to his Mazda two seater convertible.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Helga asked.  
  
Arnold grinned mischievously.  
  
"You'll see", he answered.  
  
  
  
Arnold drove out of town and stopped at some reserved park. There, he led Helga to the spot. He closed her eyes with his hands. Helga felt strange. Why was he acting like this? Didn't he know that her heart's beating extra fast?  
  
"You ready?" he whispered.  
  
She nodded her head. Slowly, Arnold released her. Helga opened her eyes and gasped. The sight was marvellous. There was a waterfall and a river. The place was secluded mostly by trees. The river had little baby fishes swimming in it.  
  
"Wow, how on earth did you find this place?" she asked.  
  
"Gerald and I used to come here a lot. It has a lot of memories here of me and Lila as well. During the summer, the guys and I would come here to hang out", Arnold answered.  
  
The two found a rock and sat on it. They sat there in silence after Arnold's last statement. The sounds of water rushing in and insects chirping were taking over the silence.  
  
"Is this the place where you first kissed Lila?" Helga asked.  
  
She knew that she's going to feel hurt by his answer but she asked anyway. Arnold nodded his head and looked at her. He saw her hurt expression. He wondered why. He felt like he hurt her by telling her what she wanted to know.  
  
"This was also the place where she dumped me", he continued.  
  
Helga looked away. 'He doesn't know that I have feelings for him, he wouldn't understand. Even if he does, he wouldn't feel the same', she thought. She looked at him and he looked back into those blue eyes of hers.  
  
"But she wasn't my first kiss", Arnold said.  
  
'Why do you torment yourself so much, Helga?' he thought, looking into her eyes. Helga's eyes widened and she leaned in closer.  
  
"She wasn't?" Helga asked, shocked.  
  
They were inches apart. Arnold shook his head and continued gazing into her eyes.  
  
"You were", he said.  
  
That was when they both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other.  
  
*~* TBC*~*  
  
A/n: Muahahahah! I'm so evil. Please don't flame me. Read this and review! Ta-ta people. 


	5. Getting together

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold  
  
A/n: Aloha people! I just came back from camp, I'm so tired right now but I'll still type this work out so please review! Do me a big favour and review my story, I beg you. *Goes on all fours and begs* Yes, anyway, continue with the story.  
  
  
  
*~*Continuation*~*  
  
  
  
"But she wasn't my first kiss", Arnold said.  
  
'Why do you torment yourself so much, Helga?' he thought, looking into her eyes. Helga's eyes widened and she leaned in closer.  
  
"She wasn't?" Helga asked, shocked.  
  
They were inches apart. Arnold shook his head and continued gazing into her eyes.  
  
"You were", he said.  
  
That was when they both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other. They were inches apart and still closing into each other. Helga could feel Arnold's hot breath on her face. She was waiting and she kept on waiting. Arnold was ready too.  
  
"Yo Arnold! Where you at?!" someone shouted.  
  
Both Helga and Arnold broke apart and stared at each other.  
  
"Yeah Gerald! We're here!" Arnold shouted back.  
  
Helga stepped back away from Arnold. She was close to tears and her expression was just too hard to read. Arnold looked at her and felt like he was the worst person in the world. He felt like he just broke her as if she was a porcelain doll. Then, Gerald appeared with the rest of the gang. Both Arnold and Helga pretend that nothing happened between the two but Phoebe and Gerald noticed something different between the two.  
  
*  
  
Everyone prepared to have some fun at the river. Helga and the rest of the girls got wolf whistling when they took of their tops to reveal their skimpy bikinis.  
  
"Woo-hoo! You girls look fine", Gerald taunted.  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"Are you sure it's us girls or is it just Phoebe?" Rhonda yelled back.  
  
The girls watched Gerald and Phoebe both blushed at the same time. The guys went up to the waterfall for a guy bonding session whiles the girls just went sun tanning as they lay and lazed while they chatted. Phoebe noticed that Helga was awfully silent.  
  
"Helga? Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Helga looked at her best friend and smiled. Helga didn't know what to think. Arnold and her almost kissed. She didn't know what to think.  
  
"Guess what ever so good thing just ever so happened?" Lila said.  
  
She got all the girls intrigued, Rhonda especially. When all of the girls paid attention to Lila, Lila announced that she was going out with Stanley. Nadine, Rhonda and Lila squealed. Both Helga and Phoebe were trying really hard not to laugh. Considering all the guys that Lila has dated, Stanley was the worst looking guy around PS 118. Lila was known for being the miss sweet and perfect amongst the guys but the girls knows that Lila wasn't all that sweet, she was considered easy. Helga looked at Phoebe who was looking at the top of the waterfall.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, what are you looking at?" Helga asked.  
  
Phoebe pointed at Arnold.  
  
"Arnold hasn't stop looking at you ever since he got up there", Phoebe said.  
  
Helga looked up and caught Arnold staring at her. She stared back at him. Phoebe noticed and awkward feeling in Helga. 'Did you wanted to kiss me back there, Arnold?' she thought. They continued staring at each other until Gerald pulled Arnold aside.  
  
"Yo dude, why were you having a staring competition with Hellie Helga Geraldine Pataki?" Gerald asked, outraged.  
  
Arnold snapped and went silent. Gerald eyed his best friend. He could sense a bit of affection in this. He's seen things that both Helga and Arnold do and it proves a lot.  
  
"You've fallen for her, haven't you?" Gerald asked.  
  
Arnold looked at him, guilty as charged.  
  
"I almost kissed her but you guys arrived just on time", Arnold confessed.  
  
Gerald started to look amused.  
  
"Then, what are you waiting here for? Ask her out!!!" Gerald said.  
  
Arnold was doubtful. He was stuck. He didn't know that he wanted to do. There was an obvious connection between them and Arnold could feel it. 'Maybe I'll ask her out tonight or something", he though.  
  
* *  
  
The boys went down to the river to have some fun with the girls. They had a blast splashing each other with water in the river. Stanley and Lila were lost in their own little world. They were last seen together walking into the forest. Rhonda and Sid seemed to have gotten rather acquainted with each other. Slowly, the group began to split in pairs. Gerald and Phoebe were having a rather steamy snogging session by the river. Only Arnold and Helga were strangely separated. At first they both of them were quiet and they were watching the other couples getting on with each other but then, Arnold broke the silence.  
  
"So, are you having fun so far?" he asked.  
  
Helga looked at him. Arnold seemed to be uncomfortable. He was very fidgety. She was unsure about how he was feeling.  
  
"Yea, I am", she answered.  
  
She looked away and just stared down at the river.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere that we could talk like just me and you?" he asked.  
  
Helga nodded her head and Arnold took her hand. She was a bit shocked with that gesture but she didn't say anything. Arnold could feel Helga starting to relax as he led her to a secluded place, where they could both talk without being disturbed. When they got there, there was an awkward silence between the two. Helga decided to break it.  
  
"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" she asked.  
  
Arnold looked at her.  
  
"Well, Hellie, just now we almost. we almost. you know. kissed", he started.  
  
'You didn't want it to happen?' Helga asked in her thoughts.  
  
Arnold saw her disappointed expression.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that." he stopped there, leaned forward and claimed her lips.  
  
Helga never thought that it would have happened for real but it did. Arnold, the love of her life had kissed her on his own free will. He kissed her lower lip and nibbled gently on it. She responded by replying his kisses. It felt incredible to both of them. It was a new feeling. They broke apart for air and looked at each other. Then, they went on kissing each other again.  
  
*~* to be continued*~*  
  
A/n: Sorry for being too short but enjoy and review! Cheers! 


End file.
